Smile! You're in Hollywood!
by deadgoddess
Summary: Edward & Bella - the hottest couple in Hollywood! That is, in front of the camera. But when the director says 'CUT', things aren't as Edward wishes them to be. What would he do? AU AH OOC
1. Director's CUT!

**Smile! You're in Hollywood!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are already owned, so not mine. Movie scenes are from real movies that I do not own. But, fear not, the plot is mine. MINE! MINE! MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Director's "CUT!"**

**Edward's POV**

"Will you still love me in the morning?"

She smiled that gentle smile, her delicate fingers grazing my jaw line, sending electricity flowing through my veins. Her eyes became radiant, like an angel's. I felt like my heart would pop at any moment now.

"Forever and ever, babe."

Her voice was heavenly, in every way enticing. Her face slowly reached up to mine, and I knew what I wanted to do the most.

_Ah. You don't know what you do to me, woman._

I didn't hesitate as my lips crashed down on hers. Her lips were soft, as always, and luscious. They moved with mine ever so gracefully, that it sent new, bigger waves of electricity flowing through my body. My hands instinctively went around her waist, pulling her fragile body closer to mine. She placed her hands at the back of my neck, clutching my face firmly on hers, like she was afraid I would break our kiss.

_Not in this lifetime._

It seemed like we were kissing for hours. The lighting was perfect, the scenery behind us phenomenal. But the best thing was the girl I was kissing. She was perfect – no, she was beyond perfect – she was what I lived for.

"CUT!"

Then suddenly, my paradise collapsed. Her hands went down at her sides and she pulled away her face from mine, leaving an inch gap in between our faces.

She pushed herself away from my body, but was unable to do so. My hands were still firm around her waist, but she was struggling to pull away.

_No, I won't let go._

She didn't look up at me. She just took a deep breath and sighed, her hands on my chest. "Edward…" her voice was annoyed, but pleading.

Hesitantly, I broke my ring of hold around her waist. She still didn't look up at me as she walked away.

"Bella! That was awesome!" A high pitched voice echoed as a pixie-like creature emerged from behind the set and hugged Bella… Alice.

"Wow! Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" A tall blonde haired figure followed Alice and joined their group hug. Rosalie.

I just stood there, reminiscing the recent of many passionate kisses I've just shared with Bella. I was in heaven at those times all right. But when the camera stops rolling, I was suddenly dragged into the fiery pits of hell. _How pathetic am I?_

I went back to my trailer, realizing my ticket to heaven for the day was already expired. It was a long, shitty walk back to my trailer, receiving many compliments and some thumbs up along the way about the great films we would be getting from what we shot today.

_Gah. If only people knew…_

But the production team insisted Bella and I act as real-life couples. _I wish._ They said it would be the best for our image – you know, while we share intimate kisses in front of the public eye. At first, I thought that it was perfect. This could be the start that could lead to a real relationship with Bella.

What a fool I've been! It only made things worse for me!

We've already been Hollywood's 'hottest couple' for almost a year. But we were never actually a couple in real-life.

_Oh, how harsh that was! It's like letting me taste the most delicious thing in Earth. Having my mind know how delectable she is, and when I'm about to savor her, the world reminds me how much she isn't mine to taste. _

And I get to experience this shit everyday.

_Oh, the joy._

I feel like a shell, the torture slowly eating away my insides. When this keeps going, pretty soon I'm going to just that – a shell, empty inside.

My trailer was the third biggest on set, next to Alice and Rosalie's fully stocked trailers. Bella's trailer was just as big as mine. She didn't really care much about what she looked like. Not that she needed to care… She was perfect.

The only problem is… she was not mine, or anybody else's.

About a year ago after we finished shooting her first ever sitcom, I actually asked her to go out with me. She agreed, saying it was best to get to know who she'll be working with.

I had fun that night. I know she had fun too. I saw a different side to the Bella I knew on set for 2 months. She laughed freely; her face was radiating happiness even through the stress of shooting.

After that first sitcom, the 'Edward and Bella' couple gained some of Hollywood's attention. Commercial appearances became nationwide, then worldwide when news placed us in headlines when we were seen in local restaurants together.

We continued going out when our schedules allowed us to. Everything was perfect. It was then I realized that I was in love with her.

It was in that fateful night, our last real date…

--

"_Edward! This place is amazing! I can't believe they have the statue of Adonis here. It's awesome. Thank you…"_

_I could tell she was really excited about the place. I couldn't help but feel good when that million dollar smile instantaneously broke out from her face. Like a said, it was phenomenal._

_We had dinner like any other night, laughing at anything._

"_Oh! Edward! I can't…laugh…anymore!" Bella was laughing incessantly, holding her stomach, "Believe it or not, you're the only one that gives me stomach aches while laughing. I really love you!"_

_Her last statement made my heart flutter. I know she'd been telling me those words many times before. I know she'd been using those just in vain, but still…_

_Now's your chance!_

"_Yes, I love you too…"_

_I stared at her, still laughing. When she realized I wasn't joining in her laughing, she stopped with a confused look in her eyes. Her eyes widened, and then…sadness?_

_I let my words sink in a little deeper. We stared at each other like that for what seemed like hours until she shook her head slightly._

_A sigh escaped her lips. "Edward…"_

"_Look, Bella. We've been going out for a time now and we are kind of together…unofficially. I just wanted to say…"_

"_Edward -"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_The words blurted out of my mouth. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted her for myself. I wanted to call her _mine.

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I don't think we… it's just... but we've only known each other for 5 months."_

"_I know…But…but I feel as though I've known you forever."_

"_But you haven't."_

"_Yes…" I knew then, I had no chance. But…I was desperate, "But, I feel it. I mean, am I off-based here? Don't you feel it too?"_

_She took deep breath and sighed._

Ah. Even her breathing entices me.

"_Yes. Yes, I do."_

"_So, what's the problem?"_

_Her eyebrows creased as if she was in deep thought._ If you were mine, I'd never let anything cause your face to be filled with worry.

"_I just don't think that I want us in that kind of relationship."_

_I definitely had no chance. She didn't love me. We're just friends. It was my turn to sigh. _Are you going to cry Cullen?

"_Edward," she reached out to me, her touch still sending electricity coursing through my veins. "I have to go. See you around."_

_And with that, my paradise started to rock on top of hell._

_--_

The inside of my trailer was just the way I wanted it to be; warm colored bed, cool shaded tables and a fridge. _Ah, the Super Fridge 9000._ Just what I need.

I made myself a giant submarine sandwich, some popcorn and a couple of beers.

It's going to be another long, _lonely,_ night.

* * *

**I just want to warn you that most chapters are EPOV.. XD**

**So…do you like?**


	2. So Close, Yet so Far

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Although, I've received many more Story Alerts for this story, I still appreciate it! It's good to know you're intrigued! :)**

_**What the hell's wrong with Bella?**_

**Thanks to the brilliant TheGodsCanDance, I'll be writing chapters with BPOV to explain everything. So, these first chapters will be just pieces of the puzzle. Just try and put them together! XP**

**Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. I also know Edward's not mine. But I might as well be his.. XD**

**

* * *

So Close, Yet so Far**

"Edward. It's time to wake up."

_Ahh. What a beautiful voice. _"Hmm."

A melodic laughter rang in my ears. "Come on, Edward. We have a movie to shoot."

_I don't want to._

Then, my alarm went off and my eyes opened. I looked around to see myself alone in my room. _Again._

"Another night with Bella." _In my dreams. Literally._

Frustration clouded my mind. _I really should stop this. I'm dreaming my life away. GAH!_

"Okay, Ed. Today's the last day of shooting. Get your ass out of bed."

I showered and put on my shirt and jeans. Breakfast would have to be the buffet on set again. _And I hope the coffee's still hot this time._

I got out of my trailer and did a few stretches. _Looks like everyone's up already. _And when I went inside the hotel's lobby, that was made into our movie set, _she_ was already there. _With the paparazzi?_

Emmett and Rosalie were already there, with Alice and Jasper ofcourse. _My favorite co-stars._

_And since Emmett's already shoving the buffet down his stomach, I might as well join him._

I strolled down the buffet, careful not to catch the media's attention, slapping Emmett's back when I reached the table.

Emmett suddenly turned around to face me, his face stuffed with cheese and bread crumbs. He immediately swallowed the food, his face bright red. "Geez, Edward! There's a lot of food here for everyone. You don't need to choke me death."

_Yup, that's Emmett._ "I see that I don't have to. You're doing a pretty great job choking yourself with the bread and cheese." Emmett snorted and I got myself a cup of coffee. _Still cold._

"You know, Edward. You should really wake up early if you want to catch the hot stuff. These things don't wait for you, you know."

By his last sentence, I knew he wasn't talking about the coffee anymore. We never really talked about my real relationship with Bella, but I knew my _friends_ knew what _really_ goes on behind the scenes.

"I know. But I'm afraid of the risks if I push farther. Things are critical, you know." I got myself a donut and sipped my already cold coffee.

"Whoa, whoa. I never thought coffee was so risky." Emmett's howling laughter echoed in the lobby while he walked away from the buffet towards Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

_As I said, that's Emmett for you._

But his howling laughter caught the attention of the media on the other side of the room. _What I mean to say is, his laughter made the media turn their heads my way and put their attentions on me._

"You're dead, Emmett." I mumbled against my gritted teeth when the media started pulling Bella towards me.

"Edward!"

"How do you feel about being Hollywood's hottest couple?"

"How about some poses with Bella?"

I never even said a word when they took some pictures of Bella and me. _Smile, Cullen. You're in Hollywood._

_Wait. Why are the media on set?_

Before I made a move that I'll surely regret, the security guards entered the lobby to shove out the media.

_Someone should really control the media. I was eating my breakfast for goodness' sake! _I when I felt Bella shrug next to me. I was still holding her hand.

I let go of her and turned around to finish my breakfast. _I know, I know. I'm pathetic._

Our director, Jacob Black, entered. He was a good friend of mine that asked me to grant him _this_ favor. His writers thought about making a movie about a girl and boy who was deeply in love with each other, but their happily ever after could never happen because the boy seemed insensitive about the girl's feelings. So problems ensue when the girl thought the boy didn't love her anymore, when in actuality, the boy was about to ask her hand in marriage. It's a totally dramatic plot. So Jacob thought 'Hollywood's hottest couple' could use some drama. _He's younger than me, but he's a genius._

"Okay, people! Today's the last day of shooting! Thank God!" Jacob plumped down the 'director's chair', and dramatically wiped his forehead. _Yeah. Jacob's a genius, but he's not exactly fond of working hard._

"We only have one scene to shoot. It's the easiest to shoot, but this scene is critical for the entire movie." Angela Weber, assistant director, stood next to Jacob. She's Bella's closest friend when she entered Hollywood. _Before meeting Alice and Rosalie, that is. And Angela met Ben, the camera man, so no hard feelings there. They're still good friend, but not exactly the closest now._

_Gah. I'm not a stalker, okay? I just know. _Some things I know about Bella, she told me and the rest, I just… know.

"Ed. Ed? Ed!"

Jacob was standing in front of me when I was able to focus again. "What, Jake?"

"Man, Edward! What's wrong with you? Do we _need_ to postpone the last day of this movie for you? Hmm?" His eyes were taunting, even threatening maybe.

"Oh. Sorry, Jake. I was just, uhm… rememorizing my lines." I shook my head mentally. _Right. As if you ever had problems with memorizing before._

Jacob's eyes were incredulous. He knew me. _Very well._

"Uhm… Don't we have a scene to film?" _Come on, Jake. Let me go this time, man._

Jacob rolled his eyes, and turned around, back to his 'director's chair'. "Whatever, Cullen. Make up here!"

Today's scene was the 'break up scene'. It was the last because they said it was the _easiest_, but truly _critical_ for the movie.

I've already read and memorized the scenes before filming even began. And _this_ was the scene I was really dreaded to film. The script was just too much, like it was taken out from a scene in my life. _And I have Jacob to thank for that._

_Okay, let's get this torture over with._

After what seemed to me like hours, I was back in my trailer, chugging cans of beer and piles of junk food. It's the last day I'll be able to see Bella in a day to day basis._ I might as well celebrate, now that the torture's over._

But the scenes from today kept playing over and over in my head. It was worst than what I ever imagined…

"_You know what I'm saying. You've always known."_

"_What? Tell me what I'm missing here."_

_Bella held my hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath_

"_I never loved you," _Ow. Kill me now please? _"I'm so sorry."_

_Tears were flowing down her eyes. They seemed real. So real, I forgot we were really acting._

Okay, Edward. You are acting. Bella is acting. You're all actors, damnit!

_I touched her face and she leaned away from my touch, just as the script told us to do._

_But I never imagined I'd do something the script didn't tell me to do for the movie. A teardrop fell from my eyes. It was instantaneous. I couldn't stop it even if wanted to._

Focus.

"_CUT!"_

_Bella opened her eyes and wiped away the tears. Her eyes widened when sh_e _saw I cried. She wiped the line that formed on my cheek and smiled sadly._

"_Nice job, Edward."_

_And with that, she walked away and was joined by Alice and Rosalie._

I lay in my bed, clad in the trash from last night's 'celebration.' It was still dark outside, only the sun's rays visible in the horizon. I looked at the clock beside my bed. It read 4:52.

_I need to sort this out._

What is really going on with me and Bella? I mean, we weren't really a couple and she made that clear to me many times already. But in front of the camera, all the things we do seemed so _real. _

She was there! Right in front of me. I _kiss_ her, she tells me she _loves_ me. _Not really._

She's so close. Yet so… far.

_Just accept it. There is nothing._

I spent the rest of the morning in my bed, just letting the facts sink in. Accepting the things you really don't want to accept is hard. _Really hard._

By noon, I had to pack my things and get ready to go back home. But there were about three things I have accepted already.

First, in her eyes, I see nothing. No sign of love behind the tears. _She doesn't love me the way I love her._

Second, I want her, I need her. And yet, I really couldn't believe her when she says she doesn't feel a thing for me. I think she needs me. _And so, I just torture myself whenever I'm around her._

And third, the day breaks, my mind aches. There will be times when all the things she said will fill my head. _I will never forget her. For I did love her._

* * *

**Finals are over so I'll be updating more frequently! Yay! :D**

**It hurts when Edward is hurt. But I assure you it will be happy ending. A very complicated one. So wait a few more chapters for Bella's chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm going to update Iron Man next, so wait for this story's update next week.**

**Reviews! :)**


End file.
